clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Alex001/A look back...
The CPFW. Ah, it has changed a lot since late 2008. Now we're moving off to a new site after two years here. I understand that we're supposed to move forward, but lets just take a look back into what the CPFW used to be. I think it was sometime in early October of 2008. Explorer wasn't around then; I only know Mariothemovie and Happyface. TS wasn't that active there if I'm not wrong. I was browsing through Google for the CPW when I found the CPFW. "Make your own fictional articles about Club Penguin here!" Interested, I decided to enter the site. It had a bland, not appealing skin and about twenty articles. The most notable ones I remember are Pearface and The City (now deleted). I decided to make my own article - Big Fat Boogy Mission!!! To date, it is one of the oldest articles on the wiki. I've archived it so it won't be deleted. I decided to create what would be the first official country article on the wiki - Sherby Hoodwounds (now deleted). Sherby Hoodwounds may had given Explorer inspiration from the USA. May. I created several more articles with inside jokes. I eventually took time off in mid-October, probably a week or two before the wiki gained its most valuable asset - Explorer. I returned in early November and what a surprise there was. Maybe the number of articles were still the same, but the quality of the wiki has increased - a new country, a cool character, a hilarious duo and the arrogant puffle that I love. Instantly, Explorer became my idol on the site. Towards the end of November, MariotheMovie was impeached as webmaster and replaced with Explorer. New users joined the site. The predecessor of Tails was 24Keyser, and the predecessor of ZK was Pogopunk (sadly hacked in February 2010). Triskelle joined and MAI became a free republic. I didn't understand what a 'free republic' was, but now, I want MAI to quit it! No offence. In December, I was in Hokkaido. I still checked in everyday into the site. Explorer announced he'd be extremely free for a week on the Announcements board, and I was excited. TS, now one of the 'Big Four' (the others being Explorer, Happyface and Barkjon), was also active on the site. It was great then. Everything was going well. Sadly, I started to feel bored on the site. In January (or Feb or March, I'm not sure), I made the big mistake: swearing. At the time, I wanted to fit in with the 'cool crowd', but I also had a conscience and knew I can't break the COC. Sadly, evil reigned over good that day, in which I sweared. My conscience was made and I admitted it. I was a sysop at the time, so I blocked myself for a day. Sadly, I unblocked myself only after twelve hours. Users praised me for being honest but I'm honestly not sure if it was attention or truly my conscience. I soon became hysterical. I became insane on the site. I didn't care then, I just wanted to have 'fun'. I was taken off the Wall of Fame, stripped of my sysop status and left as a user. I eventually quit in May, but I still cared about the wiki and checked back every time and then. I said 'I would never, ever, come back to the site again.' I may have went back on my words, but I don't regret doing so. I took a year off to cool down. The scare in February of this year left an impact on me, and other thoughts that arose further increased my instability. Thankfully, I rejoined the site in May and this was gone. Other thoughts arose whether I was actually Ben Hun or I was simply hacking Alex001's account, even though I precisely knew I wasn't, I didn't trust myself. But thanks to the wiki, I let those thoughts go. What a big change indeed. Category:Blog posts